Only Real Love Scene
by Snow Flake Falling From Sky
Summary: Ulquiorra is working with Orihime, a beautiful orange haired woman, in a 3 year Romantic Movie  Porno  deal. He accidentally falls for this woman but he knows she can't love him back fore she is already in a relationship with another man. M For Lemon.


I'm sure plenty of you are wondering, "Hey, if you have the time make so many one shots, why can't you update 7 Digits?" My answer: "I need ideas. :D" Currently with this one, I have 2 other one shots I'm working on, no lie :D Then again, my boyfriend _is_ helping me on this..

**Summary: Ulquiorra is working with Orihime, a beautiful orange haired woman, in a 3 year Romantic Movie (Porno) deal. He accidentally falls for this woman but he knows she can't love him back fore she is already in a relationship with another man.**

**Warnings: Love Scene :D**

**Song: Put Some Clothes On - Breathe Carolina (Actually a song about a guy with a movie deal who falls in love with a woman.)**

Enjoy :D

* * *

><p><em>A permanent reminder on the silver screen<em>  
><em>May haunt me as tape is rolling<em>  
><em>In sequence to my heartbeat<em>

_It's safe to say "I know hollywood's got me"._  
><em>Just wait, hold on, one more, let's go, <em>  
><em>We're on the spot and now we're gonna give it up<em>  
><em>I like the way you honestly know that this is<em>  
><em>The only <strong>real<strong> love scene_

_I'll see it in you by the person you are in me and you forever_  
><em>Me and you forever<em>  
><em>I'm simple like this, just as simple can be it's me and you forever<em>  
><em>Me and you forever<em>  
><em>I said it before but I got to believe in me and you forever<em>  
><em>Me and you forever<em>  
><em>I wanna see me with the person I am in you and me forever<em>  
><em>You and me forever<em>

Ulquiorra was silently grateful when the director called out Orihime Inoue, clad in a pink night gown. Of all the women he could've gotten for this movie deal, he was happy it had been her. They had been working on it for two years, they had only one year left together but he was still happy.

She said she had been a virgin, that her and her boyfriend hadn't gone that far. He was surprised she had agreed to doing this part, that he'd be the man to take this woman's virginity. He had undoubtedly fallen for her over their time together. Though three years was so short he couldn't help but think that she too could've fallen for him.

It had to have been hard, staying away from your boyfriend for so long. Who knows if he has stayed faithful for the two years? Hell, the day she stepped on the plane, he could've called up a hoe and told her to bring her ass over. He remembered when they had first had a real chat off script.

_"Me and him haven't been together for very long. Only 7 months and I know he has quite a few girl friends. If he made it through the three years without sleeping with someone, I would be surprised." _

_Her voice had been soft, maybe even a little hurt._

_"He's always told me how he couldn't wait to be the man to take my virginity. I haven't told him about this scene, or the fact that this movie is a porno. I thought he would leave me if he did."_

_And as badly as he didn't want to listen to her jabber on about her and her boyfriends personal life, he couldn't help but listen to every word._

_"He has a really good friend," She sighed. "Rukia, that's her name. When he's not with me, he's with her. If he were to cheat on me with anyone, it would be with her." She bit on her bottom lip._

_"I envy her." _

_And that's where he had drawn the line._

_"A woman with your beauty, your figure should not envy anyone. If this man cares about you, he will not even think about other woman. And if he does, then that's his loss."_

_Ulquiorra's voice was deep, rough and he was determined to get the point across. It never did though. She would still cry in her dressing room, knowing that at this moment, her own boyfriend could have another woman in their bed._

He was never one for sappy love stories and he didn't understand why he was so attached to this woman. From the top of her head, to the bottom of her feet, this woman was perfect.

And when she walked into the room they'd be filming in, she was clad in that pink night gown, a small blush tinted across her cheeks. She was beautiful, everything that Ulquiorra needed and wanted in his life. They were so different, he was never cheerful. She was hyper almost every second of the day. But then again, _opposites attract._

The script was plain and simple, very few words. Ulquiorra was not a virgin and he did not shy in front of cameras, he had realized that Orihime was still a bit camera shy even though she had starred in plenty of other movies.

_"Are your lines memorized?" _Said the director.

Ulquiorra gave a quick glance and nodded, looking back to Orihime. She gave a quick nod and she blushed at the director's next words, knowing she'd have to be naked in front of Ulquiorra now.

"_Take one. And... Action!" _He said.

It was supposed to be their honeymoon and their 5th night of being married. She began walking to him, she was shy and the director was overjoyed that he'd gotten a real virgin to play in his movie. In most cases, he figured that they'd have to use fake blood. Once she was at the foot of the bed, Ulquiorra grabbed her and turned her, pushing both her and himself onto the bed.

He remembered exactly how the director wanted it. He wrote that when he was to grab her, he should be rough. It was to indicate how badly he wanted her. And she let out that small gasp of surprise, just like he wanted it.

Ulquiorra wished that maybe only a few people had stayed in the room. He could tell Orihime was nervous. Not only because she was a virgin but because she would be losing her virginity to a _crowd_.

Ulquiorra wore the most simplest outfit. Since they'd got home from their very big and fancy dinner, he didn't change into anything comfortable. He'd kept his button down white shirt on, throwing his jacket carelessy anywhere in the room. He wore black dress pants and he'd discarded his shoes somewhere..

And that pink gown Orihime wore was so short..so _skimpy. _God damn, and oh so fucking sexy. It was the most softest silk, he'd wanted nothing more than to just hurry to the part where he would be slipping that cloth right off of her body. He leaned down, his lips mere inches from hers and pressed his lips to hers.

Those sparks were back. Despite his emotionless mask, Ulquiorra felt so many damn emotions in the heart he thought never existed within him until he met this cheerful woman. He wrapped his hands around her arms, pulling her body closer to him, following every word he had captured in his mind.

_Insert moan here._

And her lips parted and let out of the most sexy sound. He almost felt the need to release his own moan into her mouth as his growing erection pressed against his pants. He moved a single hand up her shoulder, slipping one of the straps of her shoulder. He rubbed her arm softly, loving the feel of her soft skin under his touch.

He moved to the other shoulder, pushing that strap off of her shoulder. He pushed the gown down to her waist, her breasts being freed. It was the first time he'd seen her naked and, oh dear, this woman looked like a _goddess._ And he was so caught up in her beauty, he'd almost forgot his next line.

He pushed her down by her shoulders, his eyes scanning her body. He leant down to her ear,

"_So beautiful.._" He whispered.

It was so cliche, but she was beautiful. So how did that _not _fit perfectly? Oh, the shirts that strained against her breasts didn't do her any justice. This woman was perfect inside and on the outside. All he wanted was to be sheathed inside of her already. And he was happy, he could be buried inside of her with no protection because she'd been taking birth control pills since this movie began.

She blushed at his line, she always envied any woman that walked by her. Ulquiorra moved to the small spot below her ear, kissing it gently. In a different scene that didn't get graphic much, he'd found most of the sweet spots on her neck. He did a survey to where she felt the pleasure the most, and it ended up being this very spot below her ear.

He suckled the skin into his neck gently. She tasted so delicious, he couldn't describe it. It was so sweet. She released an unconcious moan and he smirked. He nibbled gently on the area, glad knowing he could give her so much pleasure without having to touch her with his bare hands.

He reached his hands to her breasts, almost groaning when the soft jugs fit perfectly in his hands.

_Oh God.._ He thought.

He'd felt her breasts before, sure. Well, when they were still covering by a shirt and a bra. They were soft, so tender and her nipples were slowly growing harder and harder. He squeezed them gently, sucking on her skin harder.

So far, the director had a huge smile on his face and there was no mistaken that small bulge in his pants. They'd gotten everything right so far, he was hoping it would stay that way.

Ulquiorra moved away from her neck. He scanned the dark purple red color that was left behind by his lips and teeth. He loved it. It only lasted for about close to a week but it still showed everything that she belonged to him. He wasn't even supposed to leave a hickey present, he just couldn't help himself.

Orihime winced slightly when he pinched one of her fully erect nipples between his fingers. He couldn't help it when he saw another moan pass those luscious lips. He bent down, pushing his lips against her in a searing kiss. Oh how badly he just wanted to do this scene on his own and not with a damn script. ..He just wanted so badly to screw up this scene just so they could start over.

The kiss was sloppy but their tongues danced together with passion. Orihime moaned against his lips gently. Her line coming up rather fast. He pulled away from the kiss, his fingers still twirling the erect nipple between his fingers. He bent downwards, taking the other one into his mouth, sucking gently. Doing her role perfectly, she grabbed onto his shoulders, squeezing tightly.

"_I want you.._" She moaned out.

One hand moved to his dark hair, tangling into the messy tresses. She thrusted her hips upwards against the big bulge in his pants. Ulquiorra moaned as he felt her rubbing against him. He could feel her wetness grinding up against him and he was almost tempted to take her virginity already.

He moved a hand down her arm, rubbing gently down her stomach and down to her ankle. He picked her leg up and trailed his fingers up her leg and to her inner thigh. He thought the scene was going by pretty fast but the sooner he could be inside of her, the better. His fingers pressed against her underwear, and it only turned him on more when he felt her completely drenched with her own wetness.

As she ground upward against him, she moaned as he rolled his hips downwards against hers. His erection grew impossibley harder and it felt so damn _good_. Following lines word for word, Orihime moved her hands between their bodies, reaching the hem of Ulquiorra's pants. Shyly, like her line had told her to be, she reached her hand down the waistline of his pants. She didn't even need the script, she was beyond nervous right now. And when she felt the sudden throb of big flesh, she jerked her hand back a little bit.

Ulquiorra jerked his hips forward though. It'd been so long since a feminine hand had touched his length. Her small hand felt so amazing, wrapping around him so perfectly. He groaned out, his teeth biting semi roughly on her nipple. She let out a pain filled gasp, not knowing that hard bite was part of the script.

He lifted her leg, his hand moving between legs. She was unbelievabley wet. He was finally realizing just the affect he had on Orihime Inoue. And he wanted nothing more than to give her the full package of pleasure. So he began to speed things up. He pushed her underwear to the side, his fingers rubbing against her slit. Her moans were so exotic and Ulquiorra had wondered if she'd even decided to touch herself before.

_A finger for a jerk._

The line was absolutely stupid, Ulquiorra thought. But he couldn't help but love the idea by pleasuring this woman even further and still recieving pleasure at the same time. So when he felt her hand begin to work him, he added a single digit into her warmth. He'd made sure to watch her facial expressions. He saw her wince slightly despite her being so damn wet..

He thrusted that finger in time with her hand job. It wasn't a fast pace, his pants had made it rather difficult. She hadn't even got a good look at his length either. It would only last a few more minutes though, this part. He'd be able to release his length finally from these death traps.

Ulquiorra noticed her flat stomach raising and then falling rapidly. It was only a finger, and he was barely moving it and she got like this? He couldn't wait to see her withering in pleasure when his length was in her.

He'd noticed that she had pulled her hand out of his pants, almost forgetting this had a part where she needed both hands to push his pants off of him. And when she finally got those pants around his knees, his length stood hard and proud.

Ulquiorra hissed out as her touch was much more accurate now. He continued to push a single digit into her, waiting patiently for her to just quicken her pace. She only squeezed though and that made Ulquiorra want to explode inside. His hips thrusted forward, giving her the hint that she needed to continue along with the script.

So she quickened her hand job, moaning gently as his finger quickened and in came its friend. Now with two fingers inside of her, she found it difficult to continue to pleasure Ulquiorra like this. She wanted nothing more than her much needed release that was coiling in her belly. She gasped as he throbbed again in her hand, making her squeeze his length harder.

Ulquiorra curled his two fingers into her tight walls, desperately searching for that specific wall inside of her that would send her over the edge.

_Damn.._ He thought.

The director wanted and made it very clear that Orihime was to experience an orgasm before they took part in penetration. When she cried out in pleasure, he'd known he found that little spot within her that would make her come in no time. So he memorized that spot, pulling his fingers out and pushing them back in, aiming directly and getting a bulls eye right on her tight wall.

"_Come for me.._" Ulquiorra whispered against her ear.

Her movements almost stopped against his length as he struck a spot inside of her that made that tingle in her stomach burn like she was recieving a third degree burn. She slumped back into the pillows, her lips letting loose moan after moan.

"_Now.._" He said, his line coming out in a voice that Orihime couldn't resist.

She used her free hand to dig her nails into Ulquiorra's shoulder, crying out in ecstacy as her walls clenched his two fingers. She drenched his finger and a small portion of his hand with her juices. Ulquiorra pulled his fingers out of her, almost tempted to look back at the director and ask if he honestly had to taste it. He never really was a man to do that.

He brought the fingers to his lips, slipping one inside of his mouth. He lick first, experimentally and came to a conclusion that..she had a taste that he couldn't quite describe. It wasn't too sweet and not too sour. She tasted absolutely _divine. _He slipped the other finger past his lips and went out with a full suction, licking his fingers clean from her juices.

Up came the part he never liked doing to woman, but knowing she tasted amazing, he guaranteed she smelled beautiful. He took her hand, guiding it away from his engorged length and slid down between her legs, his face level with her warmth. Her legs were spread apart, her body still recovering from an intense orgasm.

His tongue snuck out for an experimenting lick and as he did so, he gave a small sniff. And it was just as he expected, she smelled amazing just as she tasted. She jerked upwards at his first lick to her nether regions. She was too sensitive to be stimulated any further. She knew it was just the script talking though.

_He probably finds me disgusting.. _She thought.

She moaned as he moved to the overly sensitive bud above her nether lips. She wanted nothing more than to just scream out for him to stop, but she wasn't going to risk fucking up this scene and having to do it over. The director wrote that this should only last for mere seconds so she was ecstatic when he moved his lips away from her southern ones.

Then she remembered, the part where she would lose her virginity was here. She wished that the previous part lasted mere seconds longer..She was beyond frightened and nervous.

"_Don't worry..I'll be gentle._" He whispered to her, just loud enough for the camera man to pick it up.

He crawled back up her body, his lips planting to hers in a searing kiss. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it off of his body and somewhere out of reach. He held himself up with his left arm so he hovered above her. He used his hand to pump himself several times before placing his tip to her lips.

Ulquiorra had to tease her first, let her realize how desperately she craved for him to be inside of her. He rubbed his head along her opening, her wetness soaking him and he dragged his head up to her clit, rubbing the wet flesh rub against her. She moaned softly as the need for him to take her already increased greatly.

When Ulquiorra deemed she'd been teased more than enough, he pushed his tip between her nether lips, stopping for a minute and catching a glimpse at her face. She was scared, she was nervous and somewhere, there was a speck that said, _Just get it over with!_

And so he did, he pushed his head inside of her, loving her squeel of pain. She was tight, _beyond tight_.. And she wrapped around him so .. good. It felt good. 4 years without sex had done something to him. He paused when he met resistance and he wanted to drown her scream with a kiss but the director thought otherwise. So he pushed past the barrier he knew would have her in tears.

She cried out in pain that she'd never felt before. She'd stubbed her toe, cut her finger on a kitchen knife and even tripped and scrapped her knee, nothing compared to _this_. It had its own unique type of pain and she felt warm liquid she assumed was blood traveling out of her. There was tears in her eyes but she wouldn't allow them to fall. She then felt the warm liquid dripping down her thigh and the cameraman made sure to get a close up on it.

Orihime began wiggling her hips, not quite sure how she should tell Ulquiorra to continue but he seemed to get the hint. He pulled out of her slowly, thrusting back in with a gentle movement. Not all of the pain had subsided inside of her, but she did feel pleasure in this none the less. She allowed Ulquiorra to set a pace to his liking which was rather face and they weren't quite gentle as she wished they would be.

She understood, he was just following the director's orders that were written on _paper._ She cried out in pleasure, trying to thrust her hips up to meet his but only failing horribly. So he grabbed onto her hips, pulling her upwards to meet him. He was showing her how she should do it and when she began moving on her own, he pulled his hands away, placing them around her wrists and holding them above her head.

It felt _amazing _and god damnit, if they weren't in script right now, he'd turn her on all fours and fuck the life out of her. He was close though and he would have to empty himself inside of her. And for the love of god, he hoped that those birth control pills would work. He didn't need her going home and telling her boyfriend that her co-star had knocked her up. He throbbed inside of her and he groaned out his release, his lips smashing to hers.

He thrusted several more times, emptying himself completely into her and loving every minute of it. He wouldn't lie, he wouldn't mind having a child with this woman..In fact, he _loved _the idea of it. Her boyfriend, however, is a different question. Ulquiorra slumped forward, exhausted..That is until that over joyful director stood up clapping and all full of big smiles.

_"Perfect!" _He cried. _"Magnificent!" _He was clapping and he had a huge smile plastered on his face; he found it absolutely _terrofying._

"_I will give you time until we go on to Take 2!" _He said.

But Orihime was already up and out of bed, slightly limping and covering in the white bed sheets. Ulquiorra quickly pulled his pants back up, taking off after her.

He stood out front of her bedroom door, hearing the shower inside the room going off, the "Do Not Disturb" Sign on the door knob but he barged in anyway. He looked around for a door that led to the bathroom but was stopped only to see Orihime in the doorway.

"Why're you here?" She asked.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked.

"No. I'm fine. Thank you for being gentle.." She said, a blush forming across her cheeks.

Ulquiorra let out an odd smile, like he'd never done anyone a favor ever and didn't know how to respond to it. He glanced over to the computer monitor that still had an e-mail up in letters big enough for his far eye sight to read. He could make out..

_Not coming.. ck ... i knew ..ou wouldnt ... 3 years ... me._

"You are no longer together with your boyfriend?" He asked.

"What? How did you know!" She exclaimed slash asked.

"Your e-mail is up." He replied, noticing her blush turn a bloody red.

She let out a small laugh, a smile on her face. "I guess I couldn't really go back anyway." She said.

"Why?"

She glanced over to the night stand beside her bed, revealing a white bottle. Ulquiorra walked over to it, picking it up.

_Inoue, Orihime._

_Recieve Date: April 24, 2009._

_Birth Control Pills._

His eyes widened and he snapped his head towards her.

"Why haven't you taken the pills!" He yelled.

She felt the need to shrink into her own world but stood her ground.

"I love you." She said.

Ulquiorra looked beyond shocked at her immediate confession. He opened his mouth to speak..

"And I know you love me too." She continued. "And if I had to leave this movie, I would want something of you to remind me I met a man as great as you." She finished.

He walked to her after placing the pills back on the nightstand, his arms coming out to wrap around her. He was shocked..

"I.." He began, unsure if he should say it or not. He'd convinced himself before that he did.. "..Love you, too...Orihime.." He said.

He brought her body closer to his. "_So much.._"

She wasn't shocked by his confession but she was happy.

And Ulquiorra was happy too..

They had a year left to make this all work out. To make it perfect, to make arrangements. Who would've thought that the only sex scene could turn out to be the only _Real _love scene?

* * *

><p>Are you guys confused at the end? Hey, "I Like The Way You Honestly Know That This Is The Only <strong>REAL <strong>Love Scene." Before, they both figured it was just fake. Who would've thought they would finally admit their feelings to each other after the ONLY sex scene?

So, it was totally awkward, writing a sex scene with my boyfriend, ya'kno? But he insisted..and he's too sexy to resist. TEEHEE :D

My boyfriend said he'll throw your flames back at you. Sounds good, no :D?

-Cat(: (DON'T FORGET DON! D:)


End file.
